


An operatic tragedy

by Kaesteranya



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has all the makings of a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An operatic tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> A possible look at what might have been running through Gwendolyn and Oswald’s minds during their first fateful encounter in the game. The title was taken from the 31 Days theme for June 10, 2008.

To say that he had carved the image of himself upon her eyes would not be a gross exaggeration. She was a Valkyrie, a Battle Maiden and a Goddess of War: she had a heart of ice, for she was wed to her spear and would never know the touch of a man beyond that of the fingers of her father, holding her by the shoulder, solid and demanding and dictating exactly where she was to walk and what she was to do. It was only fitting, then, that she would fall for a man who was more at home when he was surrounded by death and destruction than he was anywhere else.

  
Nonetheless, it was not his face that she noticed first, but his hands, and the way they curled about the hilt of his swords, the weapons of his choice. It was not his lips that she stared at, but his eyes and how perfectly empty they were, showing nothing but the reflection of his victims as he stole their lives. She was a fighter, and fighters almost always sized a potential rival up, noting their forms, committing their movements to memory. What she had fallen in love with first, then, was the fact that he had perfected his killing technique, setting himself in a league well beyond any other individual who dared to call himself a warrior.

  
The beginning of their tragedy, however, was the fact that on the day they met, he had fallen in love not with her spear and not with her skill, but with her face, her hands, her lips and her eyes.  



End file.
